Unromantic Movie Night, Huh?
by CaseyIsMyValentine
Summary: So drive-thru movie theaters aren't romantic, you say?


**A/N: **So if you haven't checked out my Cammy blog, you should. It has other Fanfictions that I never posted on this website, and it has collages/pictures/ideas/thoughts/whatnot on… Sammy Keyes stuff! And I'm like totally obsessed with Casey so yes. No makin' fun. Anyway, check out my profile for the link! It's just **cammylover** added to **. **(don't forget the period before the blogspot!) I promised a story from my other blog so here ya go. Oneshot. I really future-fics so here's my put! PS, I'm gonna have little *'s on some words so just scroll to the bottom of the page real quick when you see those. They're like little foot-notes and info.

_Unromantic Movie Night, Huh?_

I sat cross-legged on the bed, reading an article in the _Santa Martina Times _on a local murderer. So far one person, a little girl who lived just a few streets from us, was reported missing and one boy, a seventeen-year-old football star was murdered.

Casey entered the room holding a plastic bottle of Dr. Pepper. "What are you doing with the newspaper?" he asked, an amused look on his face.

I glared up at him, "What does it look like? I'm reading it."

Casey smirked, "Thanks, Captain Obvious."

"Hey!" I protested, whacking his shoulder with the newspaper, "Don't make fun! It's important to be informed on a _local murderer._"

Casey raised an eyebrow, "Oh yeah, I heard of him. I want you to be careful when you go out, okay?"

"Why are you telling _me _this? I'm perfectly capable of staying safe. You know that."

He sat on the edge of our bed. "Oh yeah?"

"Yeah." I said, and since he was reaching out for me I said, "And you can keep your overprotective hands away from me, mister."

He laughed. "So you're saying you _don't _want to hear about how I got us two tickets for a drive-in movie tonight?"

"A drive-in movie? We _have _those around here? I though those were just in those cheesy horror movies where a monster rips through the screen and eats everyone."  
"Well, the district park set one up. I don't know what movie it is, but it's an action movie so we're going. Got it, Sammich?"

That was his cheesy nickname for me. You know that cliché, when a guy goes, "Make me a sammich!" to his wife? Or girlfriend or whatever? Well, once Casey was making us dinner (I can't cook if you payed me), and he was making sandwiches, so I was like, "Yeah, you make that sammich." (as a joke).

Then he had said, "You mean, 'make me a sammich'? Aren't the roles reversed? Isn't the man supposed to ask the girl for that?"

"…I gueeessss…."  
"You know, sammich sounds like Sammy. I should call you Sammich from now on."  
"Caseeeey…!"

"Yes, Sammich?"

And that's how it had gone on. So now he called me Sammich.

Anyway (back to present time), he was saying, "Got it Sammich?"

"Yeah, yeah. Got it."

Casey leaned over and read the article I had open, "What if the murderer lives in one of these apartments?"

I opened my eyes wide in a sarcastic-fake-scared way, "Oh my goshhh! We could _die!"_

He looked up at the ceiling and asked himself, "Why am I living with this girl?"  
"Hey! _You're _the one always trying to protect me! You know, I could be a pro-wrestler if I want. You dun' wanna mess with _this _chick." I pointed to myself.

He held his chin a moment and squinted at me, "Pre-wrestler? Sammich, sorry to break it to you, but you're so thin that any guy would be able to snap you in half. You need to eat more."

"Hey! I _do _eat a lot! I just have a very high metabolism*. _You _need to cook me healthier food."

"I do! Salads are healthy, too!"  
"Not with a whole gallon of dressing dumped on it!"

He laughed and casually pushed aside the newspaper as he scooted closer to me. "Do _you _want a gallon of dressing dumped on _you?_" he whispered naughtily as he kissed me on the cheek.

My eyes widened, "Ewww Casey! You're so gross, why would you even _think _of saying that? Ya pervert!"

He look confused, "How is that… _what…?_" then he got it and _his _eyes also widened, "I _so _did not mean it like that, Sammy! I swear, I was just joking around…"

"Are you sure?"  
"Yes! Out of all the years I've known you, have I ever said anything really vulgur?"

"Noo…"

"Exactly!" he grabbed my shoulders and looked me in the eyes, "I've known you for ten years. You should know me by now."  
Ten years may seem like a lot, but we didn't get together until a year after we met. I met him when I was thirteen (he was fourteen) and now he was twenty-four and I'm twenty-three. It was summer, so instead of being at college, Casey and I were relaxing in our apartment in Santa Martina. No, we're not married and no, we're not even engaged. Trust me, I spend hours wondering how he's gonna pop the question. Or even _if _he's going to ask me to marry him at all. Maybe he isn't the marrying type of person? Maybe he wants to be my boyfriend for the rest of his life and not marry me at all? Or maybe he wants to get married when he's, like, thirty or something? I have no idea. But the fact is that _technically_, Casey and I were committing like a huge sin (according to the Bible*) but we didn't really think too much about it. We both had part-time summer jobs that helped pay the rent for the apartment. I was an assistant in the local police station (I filed papers, organized, ran coffee-and-doughnut runs for them…etc) and Casey was a drama teacher at some elite summer drama-school. He actually got payed a lot for it since student tuition is $200 a month. The school is for, like, rich aspiring Angelina-Jolie-Wannabes.

_Anyway. _

I say, "Um… so what time is the movie?"

"It starts at ten.

So I tried to keep myself busy for the rest of the day. Casey was in the let's-kiss mood all day. don't get me wrong, he's not _always _like that. Casey is anything but a perv. But for some reason today he was just all smiley and happy and stuff like that.

So finally I sat down beside him on the couch and asked, "Wha'ss up, homie?"  
"Homie?"

"It just popped out of my mouth. Don't ask."

He smirked, "What's _up_ is that I kinda really love you."

"No, seriously. You're too happy today? What's up?"

He shrugged, "I don't know. Nothing, I guess. You'll see, though."

I looked at him suspiciously until he attacked me with a bunch of unexpected kisses.

I finally had to lightly push him away and say in a muffled laughter, "'Kay, 'kay, 'kay. I'll let you do this _only _if we go to the bedroom? The couch is so uncomfortable."  
Without a word he took my hand and walked with me to our room. We both sat on the bed very close together and he turned to look me in the eyes.

"Sammy…" he whispered.

"Yes..?"

He grinned, "Nothing." He said.

What was _up _with him today? He was way too happy. But as he gently pushed me back so I was lying on my back and he lay on top of me, through his soft yet passionate kisses I could tell he was nervous about something.

So by the time ten o'clock came around, he was acting a lot different.

On the drive there, I finally asked him, "Is something wrong?"

"No, why would you think that?" he gave me a quick glance.

"Because at first you were really happy and now you look nervous about something."

"'Bout what? What do I look nervous about?"

"I don't know." I ran my finger across the dashboard, "Are you going to break up with me?"

He parked the car in one of the spaces and stared at me. He blinked.

"Look," Casey said, "You're different than any girl I've ever met before."

Shit. He _was _breaking up with me.

He continued, "And I know you don't care about all that cliché romantic stuff, like going to fancy, expensive dinners or you know, stuff like that."

I nodded, trying to clear my thoughts. How come I hadn't seen this coming? He had been acting happy in the morning because he was relieved that he was finally gonna break up with me. He had been planning this for a week or something. Now he was nervous to tell me.

"Go on," I choked out.

"And…I really, really love you. Really, I do. Like, a lot."

"Then why are you breaking up with me?"

He stared at me with his brown eyes. He blinked. Then he cracked a small smile. He got out of the driver's seat and came over and opened the passenger seat door for me, laughing.

"What?" I asked, unbuckling the seat belt. "Why are you laughing?"

"Sammy," he laughed, "I'm not breaking… Sammy—" he kept on laughing. Then he stopped and stared at me.

With those eyes. Those beautiful brown eyes. Even in the dark ness of the night I could see his clear brown eyes sparkling as he stared at me, lovingly.

Oh gosh, I was so cheesy.

And then, like out of a storybook fairytale or something, he slowly got down on one knee and pulled out a small case from his pocket.

"Samantha Keyes," he asked, still looking up at me with his gorgeous eyes, "Will you marry me?"

I couldn't move or breathe, yet along speak. Finally I opened my mouth and managed to croak out a cracked whisper: "Of course."

He opened the box and in it was a ring. Of course. And I know I'm not the type of person to marvel over the beauty of a piece of jewelry, but in this case it was different. It was an engagement ring. From Casey Acosta. And it was absolutely beautiful (like Casey Acosta…).

It had a silver band, and the gemstone was a pale shade of turquoise. I couldn't quite put my finger on it.

He took my left hand and slowly slid the ring on.

A perfect fit.

Finally, Casey stood up and stood there, like less than a foot away from me. He had both of my hands in his. I looked down at our hands to check out the ring. He did too. He was still holding my hands, and he lightly ran his thumb over the ring.

Stepping even closer to me (if that was even possible seeing as we were already really close), he pressed his lips to my forehead for a kiss and then said, "It matches your eyes."

"My eyes?"

"Mm-hmm. I could never get over your beautiful eye color."  
I blushed, "Don't flatter me."

Then he took my face in his hands and tilted it up to kiss him on the lips (I must add, with quite a passion).

After that, he walked me over to where the projector screen was in the big field by the park. Some people were in their cars and some were sitting on the grass, waiting for the movie to start. I waited on the grass while Casey went over to a stand and bought us both something to drink.

He came back and handed me a drink and a glow stick bracelet. Cracking a glow stick bracelet for himself, he grinned and said, "Another thing to add to your accessories for today, Sammich."

I cracked the bracelet until it glowed and slid it on, "I'm a real fashionista now, aren't I?"

We watched the movie (he was sitting very close to me—not that I minded—and holding my hand the whole time). Then, in the middle of the movie, we heard a scream.

Side lights flashed on and the police cars that were on patrol duty nearby flashed their lights and drove up. Through the blinding light I could see a little girl crying by her mother, and a man being handcuffed.

"That's him!" I said, recognizing him from his mug shot in the newspaper, "That's that murderer!"

So then the killer guy was being interrogated, lots and _lots _of police were swarming by the place and newspaper reporters, news cameras and television reporters were all crowding around and people gave up on getting back to movie so they headed home.

Casey and I decided on the same thing. After all, he had just proposed to me in an empty parking lot, in an unromantic place but somehow in the most romantic way I could think of. He was just amazing in this special Casey sort of way. Besides, it was midnight, we were just-engaged and we both had something on our mind that we wanted to get to once we got home….

**A/N: **My mom is telling me to get off my laptop now, so I'm glad I _just finished! _Tell me how ya like it! Pleeeease comment if you read it! I write more stories with more feedback!

*high metabolism: When someone never gains any weight, no matter how much they eat. Luckies. In the books Sammy is like stick thin and she always describes herself to eat a lot so I _assume _she has a high metabolism. :P

*according to the Bible: the Bible strongly disapproves an unmarried couple living together. **Hebrews: 13:4 **states… **"Let marriage be held in honor among all, and let the marriage bed be undefiled, for God will judge the sexually immoral and adulterous." **I'm not gonna get all teacher-teacher on you, but basically cohabitation (unmarried couples living together) is strongly disapproved because it's in the same category of adultery (which is sex between unmarried people). That's all. I'm an atheist so I don't believe in that stuff, but Sammy is not an atheist. Obviously Sammy doesn't read the Bible. I know all this stuff because I'm dragged to these seminars and lectures on certain topics in the Bible every Friday. The speech giver talks about this stuff. Sometimes I actually listen. Heh.


End file.
